


Proud Papa

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is the all time goal scorer in La Liga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Papa

Xavi closed his eyes. He wanted to freeze time, put this moment into a bottle.

Leo had scored another goal. But this goal was special, probably the one that mattered most. He had surpassed Zarra's record for most goals scored in La Liga.

 

He remembers when he was young. He was fragile, and very timid. He didn't say much, and there had been concern at one point that he wasn't able to talk. It turned out that was how Leo _was_ , quiet, unassuming, someone in the background..

 

Until he got on to the pitch. That was where people took notice of him.

"That Barca kid is really good."

"He has amazing talent."

"He isn't like Ronaldinho. He won't last."

"Watch. They won't keep him long. Why should they?"

 

The whispers of discontent turned to admiration. Game after game, season after season Leo continued to astound people with his ability.

Xavi, along with others had taken it on themselves to look after Leo. He was everyone's little brother, even though some were younger than he was by one or more years. 

A tap on his shoulder brought Xavi out of his thoughts. He looked to see Leo giving him a curious look. He nodded his head slightly to show there was no reason to worry. He received a smile in return.

Pride filled his chest, and he fought back tears. He made his way to the other teammates who were preparing an honor guard for Leo.

He felt like a proud father.

_Bien hecho, mi hijo._


End file.
